Pokemon: Legendary Gathering
by CinnaminthePikachu
Summary: "Do you know how it feels, to be stripped away from your home land? Unable to control yourself? I do, for that's what team Prism did to me when they sent me to the Hoenn Region. Now, I am guiding a young trainer by the name of Ben Holster through the region to gather all the other Legendaries taken from their land. I can tell you this much. This gathering will be Legendary" Suicune
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My breath fluttered out in a faint white mist. The frozen wasteland I treaded in was numbing and uncomfortable for me. I pondered taking shelter from the blustering snow but couldn't find any shelter around. I suspected a blizzard would soon erupt and I would have to hurry to my next destination. I could have road my Swellow to the town but if a storm did hit it would cause more harm than good. I sighed and inched forward through the thick fluffy snow and prayed I would reach the town before I became covered in a blanket of snow.

Lately this region has been facing unusual climates. I was in nearing Fallarbor Town and it was snowing. The volcano it neighbored had frozen over months ago and now nothing but snowy weather has encountered it. I decided to take a detour from my goal of beating the elite four to figure out what was going on.

I stopped to see a house. I recognised the house, use to be where the glass-maker worked. He left, though, since the ashes became buried in a deep layer of snow. I wondered where he was now; if he ever found a good place to continue his job or just got a new one. But then again he wasn't the only one suffering from these weather mishaps. In some places it's been blazing hot, others have lightening storms constantly. There is even a town where they say time moves slower. I think it's crazy but then again anything is possible.

Suddenly the blizzard I was expecting hit. I ran over to the house and grabbed the handle. I turned it to find it unlocked. I ran into the house and closed the door quickly. After brushing the snow off, I looked around. The house was empty; no one had been here in quite a while. I sat down on the floor and pulled at a Pokéball.

"Come on out Magma," I cooed releasing the Pokemon. The little Pokemon was a Magcargo, a molten snail. She looked at me and I lied down beside her. She was emitting a natural field of heat the warmed me up quickly. I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Magma," I murmured before falling asleep.

I woke up later that day. Magma was asleep and the storm had settled. I returned Magma to her Pokéball and left the house. The snowfall had nearly settled and I could see a red roof. That meant just ahead there was a Pokemon centre. I ran towards the red roof; where there's a Pokemon centre there's a town! I kept a steady pace forward, almost falling in the thick snow but eventually made it. The town was small; there were only a few buildings. A Pokecentre, a Pokemart, a coordinator contest hall and a couple more houses. I walked over to the Pokecentre and entered. It was nice and warm, just like Magma's aura. I approached the desk where the nurse waited. Like always it was a nurse Joy, friendly and warm to everyone.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Do you have a spare room?" I asked. She nodded and pulled a key from her drawer. She handed it to me and I nodded in thanks. I went to the stair case and climbed up it. The town was so bare due to the cold. No one wanted to be in it. It wasn't the only town suffering. Sootopolis City is facing the same problem. The whole lake is frozen, the only way for anyone to get in or out is by plane, copter or bird. Meanwhile Lilycove is blistering hot, almost unbearable heat just like Slateport City. The storms in Verdanturf and Mauville are torturous and loud. All I wanted to know was what the cause of all of this is.

I entered the room and found a bed in it. I sat down on the bed and unloaded my Pokéballs. I released all the pokemon, giving them the chance to relax. I had quite a few strong pokemon. There was Light, my Septile. He was my starter and had definitely grown strong, but not as strong as my Tentacruel. He is much stronger than any of my pokemon and I was proud of him, even though he wasn't mine to begin with. He had previously belonged to my friend Tena, but her mom wouldn't let her keep the Tentacool and so I took him a trained him. Then there was my Golduck. I haven't had him for very long, same length as me Swellow which would mean I've only had him for a few months. I've been on my journey for four years and have taken a long time to train my Pokemon. The one that took the longest to get to listen to me would have to be my Flygon. He never wanted to listen to me but finally I got him to listen up. I've had him for at least two years.

Septile leaned against the wall and looked out the window. I smiled at his slick attitude that he always had. Tentacruel wanted back in her Pokéball so I let her. Swellow went out the window and sat down on the roof. Flygon sat on the edge of the bed and folded his wings. Magma curled into her shell and fell asleep while Golduck went to the corner of the room and fell asleep. I took off my coat and threw it onto the ground. I hated wearing anything heavy. It was bad enough when I had to wear layers in winter but I detest the fact I had to wear it all day. Wearing a scarf, coat and hat all day was killing me. I removed my hat next and ran my fingers through my white hair. It was actually blonde, but it looked white. The hair colour was my mom's; I had my father's brown eyes.

Flygon playfully grabbed my scarf, pulling on it and knocking me onto my back. I smiled and looked at my Flygon happily. I rubbed the side of his face.

"Get some rest, tomorrow we will be climbing that volcano and it will be a long walk," I explained. Flygon lied down beside me and closed his eyes. I climbed under the bed covers and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stared up the frozen volcano. It would be a long, tireless climb and I would have preferred not to rely on my Pokemon to take me up. The last thing I wanted was to become a reliant person like the rest of the world. I grabbed the first frozen rock and began climbing the mountainous figure. I was cautious, making sure a rock wasn't slippery before I stepped on it. One wrong move and I could end up plummeting to the earth. The higher I went the more dangerous it became. Height aside the winds were stronger and icier as the altitude increased. I was almost being torn off the volcano as I reached the halfway point. I hoisted myself onto a small ledge and found an entrance. I wondered if it was an old passage way. Then again the passages in the bottom of the mountain were practically useless because they were frozen, slippery and extremely cold. I knew these passages would probably be no different. But I had to get out of the wind before I got pushed off the ledge. I decided to enter the opening.

Once I was away from the wind I released Magma. She stayed a little ahead of me to melt a path but still close enough to keep me warm. I frantically looked around, expecting to see an ice pokemon or two basking in this frozen paradise. I was surprised when not one showed up for a long time. I stopped when I saw a tunnel. It went up the mountain, and it wasn't made by man. The scratch marks on the side were obviously a pokemon, one with claws. But from what I knew there were no ice pokemon with claws that I knew of. I wondered if it was made before the volcano froze. I quickly disregarded that when I saw shattered chunks of ice frozen beneath a fresh blanket of ice.

"Well, I guess this is a good place to start," I muttered heading through the tunnel. Magma quickly headed to the lead. I was nervous, whatever dug this passage might not have left. I pulled out my Pokeball and released Light just in case. Magma may have been a good heater but she was my weakest fighter. The last thing I wanted was her getting hurt.

I stopped when I heard the sound of nails scratching across ice. I began realising the increased coldness emitting from the end of the tunnel. I was nervous, nearing scared. I went on anyways and walked to the end. I noticed a large cavern, coated with ice and freezing cold. I entered, now afraid of what I would find. I looked around cautiously and nearly fell over when I saw it. Suicune, the legendary dog. I was confused; he was definitely not from the Hoenn region. I felt a rush of fear sweep into me. By my luck he was asleep on a pile of crushed ice. I wanted to know why he was here.

I heard a crash and turned to see Light had slipped on the ice and fallen over. I trotted over to him, being sure not to fall myself. I knelt beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Careful now," I said softly. I didn't want to awake Suicune. But I didn't notice he was already awake until I heard the shifting of ice pieces. I quickly turned and saw him stalking over to me. I stood up as did Light. He stood in front of me defensively. I knew that though he was strong, he would be no match for a legendary. I was going to command we run but Suicune had already leapt at Light. He tried to use leaf blade but Suicune overpowered the attack and sent him flying. I turned my head to him and then looked at Suicune. Magma sent a flamethrower at Suicune. Suicune roared in pain and swatted his large paw at her. She was sent tumbling into the wall. I could tell she was already in rough shape. I quickly returned her to her Pokéball so she wouldn't get hurt anymore.

I turned to face Suicune just in time to watch him clasped my outstretched arm in his jaws. I cried out in pain and tried to pry him off me. His breath was freezing my arm quickly and it was definitely painful. Light got up and cut Suicune's face. Suicune released me and stumbled back a bit. Light stood in front of me with all intent to risk himself to protect me. I was carefully clutching my arm. It wasn't bleeding since Suicune's frosty breath froze it. I began hearing a voice speaking softly in the back of my mind.

"Help us," it begged. I look at Suicune who was staring at me with tender eyes. I was confused and curious at the same time.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. Suicune sat down and stared at the ceiling.

"We want to go home. We were brought here by force and are hiding from them. They took us here. I thought you were one of them but from the relationship between you and your Pokemon I knew you weren't one of them," Suicune replied. I felt like we weren't getting very far with this conversation.

"Who's we? Who's they? Who brought you here?" I asked.

"They call themselves Team Prism. They brought us from across the regions and now we can't control the extents of our powers. We are the legendaries that were meant to guard our designated regions but were taken away. We need you to help us get back. Find all the Legendaries scattered across the Hoenn region. You will be able to find most of us by following out powers. Some are more obvious than others," Suicune explained. I nodded.

"But then what should I do?" I further urged. I could feel the cold getting to me and needed as many answers as possible before I lost myself.

"Return to me," he declared. Before I could ask anything else I felt my body go numb. Light turned to me in time for me to fall limply to the ground, losing my conscious state.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I suddenly woke up in someone house. I was under several layers of blankets and felt both cold and miserable. After sneezing I knew I was sick. I managed to pull my arm out from under the weight of the blankets and looked at it. It was well tended to with bandages and everything. This meant that what happened in that volcano, in that room, wasn't a dream. I carefully sat up and gazed around. It was a humble little home, all one room except the bathroom. I was in a bed parked in the corner and there was a fire burning in the middle of the house. No one was around, though, and all my Pokéballs were beside me on an end table.

I heard the door open and gazed to it to see an older man walk in. He was probably in his late 60s, early 70s. From what hair I could see beneath his orange toque he had been turning grey for a while. He looked at me was a solid, cold face. I made me shiver just looking at it.

"You, boy, are luck to be alive. I just happened to be walking by that there volcano when I spotted you in your Sceptile's arms. Any longer and you'd have been frozen to the bone," he huffed "What were you doing at the Volcano anyhow?" I wasn't sure if I should have told him the truth or not but I didn't like to lie about much to strangers.

"I was trying to find out why it was so cold around here," I replied. The old man scowled slightly.

"What's your name anyways?" he asked. I leaned against the wall.

"Ben Holster," I replied. The old man gasped. I looked at him curiously wondering why he'd be surprised.

"You that Caleb Holster's kid, aren't you?! I knew him when he was only a kid; then again I wasn't too old myself. I was probably in my mid teens, 15 or 16 to be exact. He was a smart kid, knew what he was doing. Speaking of him what does he do now?" he asked.

"He manufactures Pokédex's," I responded. The man nodded as though he was expecting that answer. I smiled, enjoying having someone to talk to. "In fact his company is becoming exceedingly popular with their new models. He calls the company "Holster industries" and most trainers buy their brand of Pokédex's." The man smiled.

"That's mighty good of him! So he got married, eh? What's your mother like?" he questioned. We ended up having a long conversation. We questioned each other back and forth gathering all our desired information. The man's name was Alexander Smith. He seemed pretty nice despite his cold face. He was married but his wife recently passed away. He moved to this house just outside of Fallarbor Town.

I spent another night with Alexander. I felt bad having taken his bed but he told me I needed a good sleep to recuperate after my rough day. I eventually fell asleep. In the morning I found it difficult to leave. Not because I liked it there, but because Alexander didn't want me to leave. I guess I really reminded him of my father, by personality not looks. Eventually he let me leave and told me to deliver a letter to my father. He wanted to get back in touch with him. Afterwards I left for home, knowing I had to go tell my family what I discovered. I wanted to help Suicune and all the other legendaries. If I did that I would also be helping the rest of the region.

It took a while to get out of the snowy weather but when I was I released Swellow and road her to my home town of Littleroot. When I landed I looked around worried. I was wondering if _she_ was around. For all I knew she could be out searching for Pokemon or sitting at home waiting. I hadn't been home in four years, once I left I never really returned. I decided she wasn't around and began heading to my house. Swellow waddled after me and kept close. I was about at my door when I heard a scream. Not of pain, or fear, of joy. I turned around to get tackled to the ground.

"Ben! Oh my god, you came back! How have you been? How's your journey? Oh, I have missed you so much Ben!" the girl on top of me squealed. I looked at her and sighed. I easily recognised her by her long, swift, brown hair. The bangs curled tightly around her chin with the rest tumbling over her shoulders in thick waves. She had large, beady, turquoise eyes.

"Tena, you're hurting me," I moaned. The girl quickly got off me.

"Oh, sorry, I am just so happy to see you," she smiled. I nodded and sat up. Tena's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"What happened?! You're arm!" She shrieked. I had taken off my coat exposing the bandages on my arm. I bit my lip.

"Well, there is a very good explanation for this. You see, um," I looked her in the eyes to see the worry she had. I heard the door behind me open and turned to see my father in the door.

"Ben what are you doing here?!" He asked, surprised by my visit.

"I need to tell you something," I replied. My father looked at Tena who was equally confused. I stood up and my father let me into the house. My mother was in the kitchen cooking and looked at me.

"Oh dear you came back! You should have told me you'd be returning, I would have made more," my mother whimpered. I smiled to her and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"It's alright, I wasn't intending to stay too long," I replied. Tena ran into the house and sat beside me. She instantly grabbed my arm and put it on her lap. She always did stuff like that; it was like a reminder that I had to explain myself. I sighed and watched my father enter the room. He sat down on his rocking chair and looked at me.

"So, what did you want to tell me about?" he asked. I took a deep breath before relaying the events. I climbed a Volcano, Fought Suicune, blah blah blah. By the end my father's face had a mixture of amazement, confusion, worry and a bit of doubt. "You intend to do what Suicune asked you?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Of course! I know it might sound stupid and crazy but I want to help. Plus when they return to their regions then everything will go back to normal, these abnormal climates will stop. If I don't do this who will?" I replied. Tena hugged my arm.

"But what if you get hurt more?" she whined. I hated the thought of worrying everyone but I had to do it. I placed my free arm behind Tena's neck and pulled her close, hugging her gently.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I cooed. Tena released my arm and hugged me tight. My father leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"This is probably the most dangerous, insane thing you have ever done, and I know I can't stop you. But I can help you. You must promise me that after you find a legendary you'll come back and stay with us for a day or two before heading back out. That way we don't have to be worrying about you," My father proposed. I released Tena who sat up properly and looked at me. By her facial expression she agreed with that proposition. I sighed; going back and forth would be a pain in the neck.

"Fine, I'll come back every time," I muttered. Tena clapped with joy and then came up with a plan of her own.

"What if I come with you?!" she exclaimed with hope.

"No, absolutely not!" I barked. Tena flinched away and scowled. I sighed. "You know you have to stay here. Your not even suppose to go on a Pokemon journey. This is far more dangerous and much more work than any journey you could normally take." Tena stared at the ground. She knew it was true, but hated being held back. Tena was my child hood friend, and I didn't want her getting hurt because of me. Again.

When we were little we use to pretend to go on journeys. One day though, it all went wrong. We were playing by the cliff edge. It wasn't a tall cliff but it overlooked a lovely beach. We were only 8, we actually I was 7 but I would be 8 next month. I remembered the part of the cliff I was on crumbling and me falling. Tena caught my arm. I knew it would end badly since she wasn't very strong and I was right. We ended up both falling. I only had a couple scratches and bruises but Tena broke her hip. After that the doctor told her she wouldn't be physically capable of going on a journey. I had ruined her dream; she wanted to be the next champion just as bad as I did. We had even planned to tag team out way to the top.

Tena surprised me with a hug. I looked at her and she gazed at me with worried eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself. I know you still do but I've always been fragile. It's not your fault I got hurt like that," she smiled. Sometimes I honestly believed she was a mind reader the way she knew what I was thinking. But then again I could just be real obvious. I then suddenly remembered something.

"That's right; father the old man that saved me said his name was Alexander Smith. Apparently he knew you when you were little. I actually have a letter from him," I recalled. I pulled the letter from my pocket and stood up, freeing myself from Tena's hug. I handed the letter to my father who took it carefully.

"I'll read it later," he decided. I nodded and my mother walked in.

"Lunch is ready, I decided to make some more for everyone so come eat!" She explained before heading over to the dining room. I was glad to be home, I really did miss my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I had stayed the night with my family before heading out early in the morning. I decided to go to Slateport since it was the closest town with strange climates. I chose to walk there, it wasn't too far away, but wasn't close either. I knew it would take me a while, probably most the day. I walked along regardless. I passed through Oldale and used my Tentacruel to swim across the small lake. After that I could feel the heat from Slateport. It was almost instant blistering heat. I was afraid that I would melt before I got there. I entered the city to see the streets were empty. Most people were in their houses with fans and air conditioning keeping them cool. I thought ahead and made sure to wear cool clothes. Even then, though, it was almost unbearable. I went into the Pokemart hoping to gather some information. When I entered the store clerk looked at me.

"Welcome, may I help you?" he asked. The store was air conditioned but even then it was hot. I walked over to the clerk.

"I was wondering if there are any places in this town that are having very strange occurrences," I responded. The clerk nodded.

"Yeah, one. It's an old work shop where they build a Ferry. It has been shut down since it is so hot it's actually dangerous. They tried to put air conditioning in it but it just broke. Some say the place is haunted, but that's just a rumor," she replied. I nodded.

"Thank you," I concluded leaving. I thought that this work shop would be the best place to start. I walked around until I found it. The pathway was blocked by a wooden barricade. I couldn't climb it, it was too tall. I released Light.

"Light, use cut!" I ordered. Light obeyed and cut down the barricade. I smiled and continued forward. I could feel the intense heat emitting from the building. I pressed onward though, entering the work shop. It was painfully hot and I could almost instantly feel it getting to my head. I went over to a set of stairs I saw. I had a feeling I'd have to go up. I began climbing them. It was a slow process since the heat was draining my energy. Eventually I made it to the top. I looked around, beginning to doubt if there was a Legendary in here or not. I scanned the area. I couldn't go up any further and I didn't see him on the main floor. Not that I looked. I sighed and went back down. He wasn't on the top floor so he was rather on the bottom floor or not in here at all.

I explored the bottom floor a bit. I noticed there was an area behind a wall. I entered the area and smiled. There I found the legendary heating this area. It was another legendary dog; Entei, the Fire dog. Entei looked at me and growled.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Suicune sent me," I explained. Entei leapt at me and I held out my arm defensively. He latched onto it, just like Suicune had. In fact the bite was just above where Suicune had bitten. I bit my lip to fight of the pain. When Entei retracted I grabbed my arm to notice he had closed the wound by heating the skin around it and sealing it.

"I'm sorry to have to do that, but since we are not in our native land we must injure you to speak to you," Entei apologised. I nodded in understanding. "So Suicune has in trusted our lives in the hands of you? What does he see in you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I scaled a mountain in a blizzard just to find out what was going on. All he did say is that I had a good relationship with my pokemon," I replied honestly. Entei sat down.

"I can tell you are brave, too. I feel as though we can rely on you to send us home," Entei agreed. He walked over to me and nudged my arm. "But can you take on the pains of being attacked by every legendary?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I will do anything to help all the legendaries get home. I want to save all of you, and help the people from this Region too," I agreed. Entei looked at me.

"You won't just be saving this Region, but all the other regions too. You will be saving the world by helping us," he explained. I stumbled backwards, partial from the thought of saving the world and partially from the heat draining my strength. Entei stalked over to the corner of the room. "Now leave before this place does any permanent harm to you." I nodded in agreement and began heading for the door. I could barely gather the energy to stand and walking felt nearly impossible. I luckily had Light by my side still to catch me if I fell. But I really hoped I wouldn't.

When I got outside I fumble onto my knees. I tried to push myself to my feet but it wasn't working. I was tired and dehydrated. I heard the sound of someone running to me and looked towards it. It was the store clerk. She ran over to my side.

"I had a feeling you were going to be here," she sighed. She handed me a water bottle which I happily took. I drank it quickly, almost choking on it a couple times. It helped with my dehydration but I was still exhausted. "My name is Clarice, you can call me Clare though," the store clerk smiled. I placed the bottle down.

"I'm Ben, and you can call me just that," I responded with a smiled. Clare chuckled and offered a hand. I took it and she pulled me to my feet.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you come to my place and rest a bit?" she offered. I was hesitant but took the offer. I wouldn't stay long but I needed some rest before heading back home. I followed Clare to her house. It wasn't that far from the work shop and it was small but air conditioned. I was relieved to be in a cooler environment. Clare looked at me.

"If you want you can take a shower. I can lend you some of my brother's old clothes. He isn't using them anymore and I've been meaning to get rid of them so you can have some," she explained. It felt weird, being told to shower in a stranger's house, but I felt gross and sweaty.

"Yeah, that would be great," I agreed. Clare smiled and went down the short hall to a room. She dug around in some drawers and handed me a change of clothes.

"The bathroom is just over there, call me if you need anything," she explained. I nodded and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower to get cleaned up before changing into the new clothes she gave me. I left the bathroom and found her reading on the couch. The book had no title on its cover. She looked up at me and closed it.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks for all the help," I replied. She scotched over to one side of the couch and patted the spot beside her, inviting me to sit with her. I sat down and looked at her book. "What is that?" I asked. She looked at the book.

"A collection of letter's from my brother. He's so far away that I only get letters from him once and a while," Clare muttered. I shifted slightly.

"What does he do for a living?" I asked. Clare smiled.

"He's part of the Elite Four," she chuckled. I almost fell over when I heard that. This meant that I would eventually fight Clare's brother. I was nervous about that. "His name is Gerald, he's really strong!" I spend the rest of the afternoon listening to her talk about her brother. Apparently they were twins, both had short brown hair but her brother had Hazel eyes while Clare had copper. She talked about what they did when they were kids and I did my best to not doze off. I seemed to have this special ability to make people tell me their life stories when I didn't care.

I stayed with her for dinner and then left. She told me I was to visit her sometimes and if I got to fight her brother to tell her how he is doing. With that I began heading back to my house. I was still tired from a long day. Even at night Slateport was still unbearably hot. My adventure was only beginning; I had a long way to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I landed Swellow behind my house and got off. She flew onto the roof and perched comfortably. The sun was gone and the moon just rising. I entered my house to find Tena sitting in a chair waiting. When she saw me she sprung to her feet and hugged me.

"You're back! I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed. I smiled and patted her on the head. She looked at me. "So which legendary did you run into?"

"Entei," I replied. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. My father was in his chair reading the news paper. Tena sat beside me and grabbed my arm. She scowled.

"That's a new one," she muttered brushing the scarred bite mark made by Entei. "Did Entei do this to you?" I sighed and pulled my arm away.

"Yeah, apparently the only way for the legendaries to talk to me is to hurt me in some way," I replied. Tena looked at me.

"So, is this going to happen every time?" she asked. I knew that if I told her she would cry. But I couldn't lie, she can see right through me. I took a deep breath and nodded. Tears began streaming down Tena's face as she bit her Quivering lip. She pressed her face into my chest and grabbed my shirt. "Stop it then! I don't want you going on this journey if it means you will get hurt. So please just don't do it." I stroked Tena's hair. There was only one thing I hated more than getting her hurt and that was making her cry. My father folded his paper and stood up.

"I'm going to agree with Tena on this one. I don't want you risking your life to help these pokemon." he added. I quickly stood up, almost knocking Tena off the couch.

"But I'm not just saving the legendaries, or this region. I am saving the world. All the other regions are at risk without their legendaries. I have to help them!" I exclaimed. My father gently placed his hand on my shoulder and I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Just tell them to get someone else to help them," he huffed.

"And give up? Wasn't it you who told me to follow what I believe in? You can't stop me, father, but you can support me," I replied. My father stared at into my eyes. They were hardened with determination and courage. He wasn't going to sway me, no matter what he said. He pulled back his hand and rubbed his forehead as though it hurt. He sighed deeply.

"Alright, fine you keep doing this suicidal mission. I'll do my best to help you in any way I can," he muttered. I smiled but Tena wasn't happy. She sprung to her feet with her fists tightly clenched at her side.

"How can you just let him do this?! He's your son, you should convince him to stop not agree!" she shrieked. My father looked at Tena.

"If I'm not with him he will just leave on his own accord," My father replied, "And that could be worse." Tena ran out of the house, furious. I was hesitant to go after her but eventually did. I knew exactly where she would be. I entered the forest and began searching for her. I soon found a maple tree. There was a tree house built into it near the top. I sighed; she had taken up the rope ladder so I couldn't get in.

I began climbing the tree. I did it when I was little and we kept the rope in the tree house. I eventually made it to the window we had made. It was really just an opening. I looked in just to have a rock thrown at me. I quickly dodged it and almost fell out of the tree.

"Can't we just talk?" I asked. Tena looked at me and stuck out her tongue before turning away. She never did grow up. I placed my hand on the window edge and Tena spun around, throwing another rock at me. It surprised me and hit my forehead. I fell off the branch I was balancing on and crashed to the ground. I got up and rubbed my forehead. I had a new, small cut on it. I wasn't going to give up just yet though. I climbed back up the tree.

"Come on Tena, just listen to me," I begged. Tena stared at the wall; she had no intent on listening to me. She was just as determined not to listen to what anyone says as I was. It was actually quite irritating and tiresome. I sighed; she had me defeated. I looked down to see Tena's mother.

"Just leave her be, she'll come around," she cooed. I slowly climbed down up and nodded, heading back to my house. I hated the fact I couldn't get her to see my point of view. Ever since the accident she has been afraid of me getting hurt. But it was the same with me, I was always afraid she would get hurt again.

I entered the house and my mom ran over to me. She saw that I had a new cut on my forehead from the rock colliding with my head. She licked her thumb and wiped away the blood.

"If you are going to be getting hurt so often I want to teach you some first aide. In fact bring out Golduck, I'll teach her too in case you can't do it. Alright?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Good, now go to bed, I'll teach you two in the morning. You need rest." I hugged my mom.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered. My mom hugged me tightly; glad to hear those words come from my mouth. I soon released her and went up stairs and into my room. I was tired and after getting under my covers I fell instantly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I waited on the couch for my father to return. I heard the door open and turned to it to see my father walk in. He had a bag full of books. He walked into the living room and began unloading the bag. Finally he spread out a map.

"Alright, so here are the main places that are experiencing drastic change," he said pulling out a marker and circling several towns. "So far we found two, one outside of Fallarbor and one in Slateport." He crossed off those two towns. "So where to next?"

"I'm thinking of going to Verdanturf, I have a good idea of where the legendary is," I replied. My father nodded. I stood up and grabbed my Pokéballs off the couch. I slid them into their designated pouches on my belt. I walked outside to see my mother with Golduck. I approached them carefully.

"Mom, I have to head out now," I told her. My mom nodded. She ran in and grabbed something. She trotted out and handed me a bag. It had long straps and was meant to hang at the waste.

"This has some basic medical supplies in it," she explained. I nodded and kissed my mom's cheek. I returned Golduck and whistled for Swellow who was still on the roof. She swooped down and I hopped on, flying to Rustbord city. I couldn't fly into Verdanturf due to the lightning storms but I could take the tunnel. Besides, my plan was to search the tunnel. If the legendary was anywhere he'd be in there. I suspected he would want to be out of sight.

I soon landed in Rustbord. The town was lively as ever, maybe even more so. The kids were so happy and ready to go places. I smiled and returned Swellow before heading through town towards the tunnel. My plan was to go in, release Golduck and head through. She could not only fight but now she could do some medical aid for me. I walked though the grassy path, avoiding any trainers around. I didn't have the time or patience to fight, so it would be best to avoid them.

Eventually I made it to the Tunnel and began going through it. I kept my eyes open looking for any abnormalities. I was almost through when I began thinking there was nothing abnormal. Then I noticed that on a wall there was a passage. Down the passage wall was a Lightning bold pattern running down it in a narrow strip. I released Golduck and continued down the path.

At the end I found a large cavern. It reminded me of when I met Suicune. I walked in and to the middle. I then saw the legendary of this area. Raiku, the last legendary dog. He was the dog of electricity, explaining the bad storms in the area. Raiku looked at me and growled slightly.

"I was sent by Suicune, and there is a lovely space right here just waiting for you," I explained patting my upper arm. It was the only spot that hadn't been bitten by one of the legendary dogs. I wanted to keep a pattern.

Raiku leapt out at me and latched his teeth around my arm. I cringed in pain. His bite was the most painful of all. The bite emitted an electrical charge that echoed though my body. Raiku soon released me and I fell over.

"I'm sorry, unlike the others I cannot stop the bleeding," He apologised. Golduck came beside me.

"It's alright, I came prepared," I muttered under weak breath. She used a gentle water beam to clean the bite then began wrapping it with bandages.

"You have smart Pokemon," Raiku stated. I smiled and looked at Golduck who focused on my arm.

"Yeah, and a smart mom," I added. Golduck soon finished and I stood back up.

"Now you must go find all the other Legendaries and gather their marks on your body. That way we will be able to guide you no matter the distance," Raiku explained. I nodded and turned to leave the cavern. "Be careful, there will be many more challenges ahead." I then left the cavern. Raiku was right, there would be plenty more obstacles. I didn't even know how many legendaries were left. Once I left the passageway I went back to Rustbord. I wouldn't be able to go home if I went to Verdanturf, the storms are too strong. Plus I would have to go through Mauville, which is also covered in storms. It would be too much hassle.

Once I made it out of the cave I released Swellow and flew over to my house and climbed off her. I was about to open the door when Tena's mother ran over to me.

"Ben! It's terrible!" she exclaimed. I turned to her and could see the heavy amount of panic dwelling in her. She was fidgety and jumpy, not to mention sweating a lot.

"What happened?" I asked honestly concerned. Tena's mother bit her lip.

"I-It's Tena, she's gone!" she cried. My eyes widened. "She left a note saying she is going to Sootopolis City. Th- there's something there she needs to collect." I ran into my house and over to the map still sprawled on the floor. I looked at it to notice that Sootopolis was circled. There was a legendary there. I ran back outside and quickly jumped on Swellow, leading her out of town and to Sootopolis. I had to go save Tena, before they attacked her. They attacked me for speaking purposes but they will attack her in order to protect themselves. Not that Tena's dangerous, just that she's a stranger.

I landed at the entrance to the cave where Kyogre is said to be. If there was any legendary here was a good place to search. I dismounted Swellow and ran in. She stayed outside and waited for me to return. While inside I released Golduck and Light. This cave was surprisingly active. Cave dwelling pokemon like Zubats and Geodudes were everywhere. Light fought them off, defeating all of them quickly. I found the stairs descending to the next level and slid down them. When I landed I heard a scream. And I definitely recognised it.

"Tena!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wondered the cave blindly. It was dark in here and none of my Pokemon knew flash. I had Magma out, her fire emitted light around us but I was still walking blind. I began noticing the frozen grounds of the cave. I wasn't wearing my coat or anything warm like that. I was still in a pair of long shorts and a tee-shirt. Luckily Magma warmed me up a bit, but the deeper we got the colder it got.

After much wandering I found the stairs going down. They were frozen solid and dangerous to climb down. I could see light down there, though. There was the sound of a bird shrieking and flapping wings. I grabbed the ladder's side and jumped down, sliding down the ladder. When I landed my hand was sore from the coarseness and coldness of the ice. I turned to see Tena in a corner and Articuno cawing at her with flapping wings and claws in the air. I could tell Articuno was about to charge and had to think fast. I ran out between them, almost falling over on the slippery floor. Articuno launched herself at me and I held up my un-scarred arm. Articuno's beak dug into my wrist, piercing it. I held back the urge to scream. She looked me in the eyes before withdrawing her beak. She gently breathed ice onto the wound, freezing it. She then turned and went to the small lake behind her. She pecked the ice that was coated over the water and broke it apart, dipping her beak in the water to clean it.

Golduck finally made it down and ran over to me. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Go take care of first Tena, I can wait," I told her. She nodded and went over to Tena and began checking her for wounds. She had a scratch on her shoulder but that was about it. I looked at Articuno who turned to me.

"That girl tried to tell me that she was sent by Suicune, I knew it wasn't true. I had gotten word from some messenger Pokemon that Suicune had sent out a courageous boy. You fit that bill; you risked your own body to protect her. You were definitely the right boy for the job," Articuno explained. I looked at Tena who was staring at the ground shamefully. I sighed.

"She just wanted to protect me, just like I wanted to protect her," I replied. Articuno sat down and gazed upwards.

"Either way you shouldn't let her come. We legendaries are now expecting one boy; if you bring others or let others come first they will feel betrayed. So next time when you come, come alone, it will be safer," she added. I nodded in agreement. Golduck helped Tena to her feet. I turned to them.

"Let's head back up," I told them heading towards the ladder. Magma was using Ember to melt the ice off the ladder so we could climb it. I let Tena go first. I was about to go up when I stopped. "If this is Kyogre's cave, where is he?" I asked. Articuno turned her head to the water. I walked over to the edge and looked down to see Kyogre frozen on the bottom. I understood the dangers of having the legendaries overlapping now. I turned and returned to the ladder. I climbed the ladder despite the fact I only had one completely usable hand.

Once I was almost to the top Light helped me out. Golduck then sat me down and got Magma to melt the ice. Golduck began tending to the wound in her usual way. I waited patiently. Tena looked at me and opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't say anything," I growled. Tena quickly shut her mouth and looked away. "You are insane to go out on your own. I at least have all my Pokemon to help me. Plus I've been on a journey for four years. But you don't have that skill level. What would have happened if you died?!" Tena clenched her teeth.

"Same goes for you! What would happen if you died?!" she shrieked. Golduck finished with the bandages and I turned to Tena. She kept her face away. I hugged Tena tightly and sighed.

"I understand you're scared, the truth is I was too, at first. But I won't die. The legendaries won't kill me, I know they won't. So please, don't do anything stupid," I whispered. I pressed my face into Tena's shoulders. She smiled.

"Come one, don't give a big speech about being fearless and then cry, it makes you look pathetic," she said with the wavering of tears. I released her and kissed her forehead.

"So no more stupid stuff?" I asked. Tena chuckled and nodded. I smiled and stood up. "Come on then, let's head back to the surface," I smiled. Tena nodded and got to her feet.

"Want me to light the way?" she asked pulling out a Pokéball. I turned to her surprised.

"When did you get Pokemon? I thought you mom didn't want you having any," I wondered. Tena smiled and released the Pokemon. It was a small Delcatty. I was confused on when she got Pokemon but then again Tena knew how to get what she wanted without her mother knowing.

"Alright Cutie Pie, use flash!" Tena cheered. Soon the area surrounding us was brightly lit up. Delcatty, or as Tena called her, Cutie Pie was glowing brightly. She paraded ahead leading the way. I returned Magma to her Pokéball to give her a break. Tena was close to Delcatty and I had to run over to them to catch up.

After a long walk through the cave we made it to the entrance. Swellow was still waiting for me. I walked over to her and stroked her feathers. Tena returned her Delcatty and pulled out another Pokéball. She opened it and out came a Pelipper. She climbed onto it and smiled.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and we took off into the sky, heading back to our home town. It had been a long journey, especially since I went from one legendary to another without rest. But I was glad that Tena and I were at good terms again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We landed behind a building so Tena could return her Pelipper without her mom seeing it. After that we went straight to Tena's house. When her mom saw her there were tears of joy shed. I let them be and went to my own house. I opened the door to see my mother and father waiting for me at the dining table. I looked at them and smiled. My mother stood up and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. I smiled.

"I'm back, sorry it took so long," I whispered. My mother released me and smiled.

"I bet you're hungry, I'll start making dinner!" she decided running into the kitchen. My father stood up and walked over to me.

"While you're waiting for food you should rest, you look exhausted," he told me. I nodded in agreement, I was tired. I went upstairs to me room and fell asleep quickly.

I sat on the living room floor with Tena beside me. We were staring at the map, debating which Legendary I should encounter.

"I think I should finish the birds off in order. So that would mean Zapdos is next," I thought out loud. Tena nodded.

"That means your next destination will be Mauville," she added. It kind of sucked to go right back to electric but then again it would be better than fire. That heat would be god awful, again. I stood up and began heading upstairs. "So, when are you leaving?" Tena asked.

"Tomorrow morning," I replied. I wanted a full day of rest before going out again. Tena nodded and left the house. I went into my room and walked over to Flygon who was out and about. He had been getting bored lately. I sat down on my bed and picked up a book. It was one that my father had brought home. It was about the different Legendaries from different regions. There were lots of them. I had met only a few of them.

There were the legendary dogs but there were also Ho-oh and Lugia, they were from the same region. Then with the legendary birds I had to find Mew and Mewtwo. Then there was Dialga and Palkia, they wouldn't be that hard to find. I already knew where they were. Since Dialga is the legendary of Dimensions he was probably at Mossdeep. I suspected this because people who enter Mossdeep usually don't come out. Plus the big dark blue shield around it makes you wonder why. My thought is that Dialga has made Mossdeep into a separate Dimension. Meanwhile Palkia is most likely in Dewford. They say that if you watch everyone on the island they move really slowly. Sometimes though they will go super fast and be hard to see. Palkia is the legendary of Time so it made sense.

Flygon grabbed my book and ran to the other side of the room. I ran after him and he dashed away. He wanted to play. I watched him hop out the window and ran down stairs and outside. Flygon hopped around and I chased after him. Eventually I got the book from him. I then heard something, the sound a bird flying. It was definitely a large bird. I gazed into the sky to see what looked like a golden bird flying overhead. A single feather fell from the sky and brushed my cheek. I felt my mind tumble as it was thrown into a pool of darkness. I closed my eyes and re-opened them to find myself in complete darkness, in front of me stood Ho-oh, the legendary bird.

"I have found you, and now entrust you with my life. Bring together the legendaries and I will come, till then find Lugia, my counterpart. It's all up to you," Ho-oh spoke in a mystical voice. I began fading back into my mind to hear my name being called.

"Ben, come on, wake up!" I began opening my eyes. Tena was hovering over me and I was back in my room. She sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're awake, we found you unconscious outside. What happened?"

"I saw Ho-oh," I muttered. Tena gasped.

"That's great! That makes one less legendary to find! Great great great! And you didn't get hurt. But, well," she stopped talking and bit her bottom lip. I sat up.

"What, what's wrong with me?" I asked. Tena backed up and looked around. She took a deep breath, and looked me in the eyes.

"When we found you there was a feather glowing on your back, when we checked under your shirt you had a scar that was shaped like a wing. You weren't bleeding previously before so I don't know what it is from," She replied. I stood up and ran into the bathroom. I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror. She was right; there was a print of a bird wing on my back. I guessed it was how Ho-Oh spoke to me, just like the scars I had from the other Legendaries. I sighed and put my shirt back on. I left the bathroom and went downstairs. Tena followed me.

Downstairs my father was in the living room researching legendaries. I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"How you feeling?" he asked. I sat down beside him.

"Fine," I replied looking at the books. I grabbed one and began looking for Lugia. I was still going to search for Zapdos next but I thought that while resting I should research Lugia to find out where she will be. My father looked at me.

"So why did you pass out like that?" he asked. I kept my eyes fixed in the book as I flipped through pages.

"I saw Ho-oh. He knocked me out to talk to me. So I unintentionally found a legendary, makes my journey that much easier," I replied. My father nodded and went back to reading. I was finding this journey was exhausting and painful but I had to do it. The legendaries of other regions are suffering, so are our legendaries and the people of the world. It was stressful thinking that I was carrying the world's safety in the scars on my body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I walked towards Mauville. There was no point in flying; the storms would be too bad. Besides I needed the exercise. I knew it would be a long walk. It would probably be almost a day's trip. I'd have to pass by hot Slateport, but luckily I wouldn't have to go in. Then I could just take the bike trail up to Mauville. They had a storage area at the place and that's where I leave my bike, it's the only time I use it anyways.

I turned the corner to see the path that lead to the bicycle trail, and Slateport. I walked down the path, debating on visiting Clare but decided to save it for another day. What was important was to gather all the legendaries first. I walked into the bike trail building and unlocked my bike. I lead it through the building and out onto the bike trail. I quickly went down the trail, it wasn't exactly hard and I knew it wouldn't take long. Before I knew it I was at the end. I could see the dark storm clouds hovering over Mauville. Lightning constantly was flashing and crashing. I went into the building and locked up my bike. I then headed into Mauville.

Once in I noticed very few people were outside. Most were hiding from the storm. The ones out were shopping or heading to the casino. I walked around town searching for any structures. I stopped and looked at the mountain behind the city. I noticed how the clouds swirled above it and sighed.

"What's with legendaries and climbing," I huffed. I began heading to the mountain. I hated the thought of climbing it again but I knew it would be better than climbing to Suicune since there was no ice to push me around. I eventually made it to the edge and began climbing.

It took me till the sun fell to reach the top of the mountain. I pulled myself on the flat top and saw Zapdos standing tall. I held out my arm and watched Zapdos charge at me. He latched his beak onto my arm and I winced slightly. Zapdos withdrew himself and stared at me.

"I still don't trust you," he cawed. "I want to test your strength, your courage, everything. Will you accept my challenge?" I hated challenges, but I was determined to go through with this. I took a deep breath before nodded.

"I accept your challenge, throw at me what you will," I replied.

"Alright, give me some time to prepare these challenges. Till then you must stay up here," Zapdos explained flying away. I released Golduck and allowed him to take care of my arm. I looked at the moon which was now high in the sky. I knew that I needed some sleep. When Golduck finished with my arm I returned her. I didn't want the lightening hurting her. I then lied down on the ground and used my bag as a pillow. The best thing for me to do was sleep; I had time to kill anyways.

By the time I woke up it was morning and Zapdos still hadn't returned. I debated leaving, thinking he had tricked me, but I quickly erased that thought. If I left that would mean I was giving up and I refused to give up. I began thinking of the journey ahead. I had a lot to do, and if I was constantly climbing mountains, running around caves and working constantly I would need to keep in shape. I hadn't done any strength training since after Tena hurt herself. I worked out so much I ended up hurting myself. That's when I stopped training. I decided it would be a good time to start since I was waiting. I crawled onto my stomach and began doing push ups. I knew I was strong; I always did have a good build. I had to have been strong to climb up mountains anyways.

After several hours I was too tired to continue. Zapdos still hadn't returned and I was growing tired of waiting. The sky was still thundering and I couldn't leave. I lied down and stared at the clouds. I began remembering when Tena and I would watch the clouds and pick out the pictures. Then again a lot of kids did that. I realized how lonely I was. All these years I've been on my journey, I hadn't had anyone but my Pokemon. In fact on this new journey right after I met a Pokemon I had someone to talk to. First there was Alexander, the old man who lived on his own, then Clare, sister of one of the Elite four. After I meat Raiku I went straight home then with Articuno I had Tena by my side. But now I was alone, waiting for Zapdos to return.

Maybe it was the fact I was tired or lonely but I began not wanting to do this journey anymore. Go back to fighting trainers and defeating the Elite four. But then I looked at my arms. I unravelled the bandages covering my scars. I stared at them then smiled. I wasn't alone, not at all. In fact now more than ever I was surrounded by my friends. Even if they weren't by my side physically, they were supporting me from a distance. I had to continue or all their support, all that I had suffered would go to waste. I wasn't going to give up, not now, not ever.

Just then Zapdos returned. I quickly stood up and turned to him with a smile on my face.

"I'm surprised to see you're still here, after all I left you up here for almost a day," Zapdos muttered "Why didn't you leave?"

"I can't leave, I have a journey to complete. If I don't do it no one else will. I won't stop just because something is slowing me down, I will continue!" I replied gleefully. Zapdos approached me.

"Congratulations, you passed my first test. I would not let some weak minded fool going on this journey. The fact you stayed shows I can trust you to follow through with this. You are mentally prepared, but are you physically," Zapdos wondered. I knew this would end badly. I had only begun to realize I needed to toughen up. But I had to try this challenge.

"Bring it," I encouraged. Zapdos pulled a metal pole off his back and stabbed it into the ground vertically. An electric charge was emitting off it due to the overhead storm and Zapdos' powers. I began worrying.

"You next challenge it to hold onto this pole for three minutes. If you can't stand this you will never be able to bear the weight of carrying all of us. Will you still do it?" Zapdos challenged. I was nervous but knew I had to try. I reached out and grabbed the pole. I felt the current thrust itself into my body. I almost fell over due to the sudden strength and pain. I clenched my teeth and stood my ground. I body began aching and showed no signs of settling. I closed my eyes and tried to take deep, calming breaths. It was hard; when I breathed in it was staggered so I'd end up breathing out more than I could intake. I wouldn't let go though, I had to keep a hold.

Zapdos watched intensely. Suddenly a jolt of lightening hit the pole and I yelped in pain. I couldn't tell if that was coincidental or if it was Zapdos being a jerk. Eventually Zapdos tore my arm off the pole with his feet and I fell over.

"You've gone past three minutes, you were nearing six," he explained. I hadn't actually been keeping count; I was just trying to focus on holding on. Even after releasing I could feel pain echoing through my body. Zapdos touched his beak to my shoulder and I could feel the pain easing. When he moved his head away all that was left was a dull ache. I pushed myself onto my feet.

"You've done surprisingly well, would you like me to fetch a Pokemon to carry you home? I don't want to put your own Pokemon at risk," Zapdos offered. I shook my head.

"Naw, I'll walk," I replied. Zapdos nodded and I walked over to my bag. I grabbed it and flung it over my shoulder. I then began climbing down the mountain.

"Be careful, we entrust ourselves to you!" Zapdos called. I continued my descent and eventually made it to the ground. I returned to the bike trail. I got my bike and climbed on. It was hard to bike considering I was tired and sore. Eventually I made it to the end of the trail and locked my bike up. When I left the building I released Swellow. I stroked her feathers.

"Sorry for relying on you so much," I muttered. She wrapped her head around my side and nudged my back, her way of inviting me on. I climbed on and she quickly flew me home. I was tired and ready to go home to my friends and family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was late at night when I landed in front of my house to see Tena waiting for me. She was wrapped in a blanket and looked tired. When she saw me her face lit up. She trotted over to me happily.

"Ben! I'm glad you're back, we were worried. It's been two days," she chirped. I nodded and climbed off Swellow. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my legs gave out from under me. Tena caught me. "Hey, what's wrong?!"

"It's alright, I'm just tired," I muttered. I got back to my feet and began heading to the door. I then fell to my knees, unable to stand on my own. Tena rushed over to me and draped her blanket on my back.

"Here, let me help you," she cooed. She pulled my arm over her shoulder and wrapped her am around my chest, pulling me to my feet. Together we walked into the house. My father was in the kitchen when he saw me.

"Ben! Are you alright?!" he asked. I nodded and he ran over. He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead then placed his hands on my cheek. "Well you aren't sick, did you tend to your wounds?"

"I'm fine dad. I just had a long day, don't worry," I replied pulling his hands down. I pulled myself off Tena and grabbed the wall beside me, leading myself to the stairs. Tena followed me up to my room. I sat down on my bed and moaned.

"You sound a little more than tired. What happened to you today?" Tena asked. I lied down and sighed.

"Zapdos didn't trust me and asked me to complete these challenges. The first one wasn't bad; I just had to wait for him to return. The second one was hard though. I had to hold onto an electrically charged pole for three minutes. Ended up holding on for six," I replied.

"What?! Are you insane?! That could have killed you!" she exclaimed. I pressed the heel of my hand to my forehead.

"I know, I know. It was painful but I had to. If I didn't get Zapdos' trust all of this would have been for nothing. I know it was risky but this journey is risky. So don't worry about it, I'm fine now anyways," I concluded. Tena nodded and left my room. I closed my eyes and readied myself for a good rest.

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. For some reason even after sleeping I was having troubles moving. I slowly pushed myself into sitting position. I wasn't sore anymore, just stiff. My father entered my room and looked at me.

"Tena told me what happened, and by the looks of it you're facing an after effect. Since you were electrocuted you are probably going to have a hard time moving for the next 24 hours. Might as well get as much rest as possible and take a good break from helping out," My father explained. I sighed and lied back down. I hated being unable to move like I usually did but at least I could spend the day at home without a worry. But at the same time I didn't want to be immobilized.

When my father left I continued to move. It was slow but I didn't want to stop. My thought was that if I worked my muscles enough they'd start moving for me. I began doing basic movements. Every time my father caught me he'd yell at me to stop but I'd just continue once he left. By mid day I was starting to feel pain. By then I knew no amount of movement would help so I went back to bed. I was bored being bed ridded, wishing I could go back on my adventure.

I heard my door open and saw Tena come in.

"How are you doing?" she asked. I shrugged to the best of my ability and stared at the ceiling. Tena grabbed my desk chair and pulled it over to my bed side. She sat down and looked at me. "I hope you recover soon, I don't like seeing you stuck in a bed." I smiled.

"Yeah, just like I hated seeing you stuck in a bed," I replied. Tena rested her head on my chest and smiled. I placed my hand on her head.

"You did the same thing to me, placing your head on my chest. The only difference is that you were in tears," she giggled. I ran her hair between my fingers. Tena lifted her head and leaned back into the chair. I looked at the door to see my father.

"Come on, Ben needs rest," he told Tena. She nodded and left. My father followed her and left me alone. I closed my eyes and fell into a dream. I was in a crystal cavern, everything was sparkling and the area was cool. At the back of the cavern was Articuno. I slowly approached her and she turned to me.

"Ben, I need you to come to Kyogre's cave, quickly," she stated.

"But I can barely move thanks to Zapdos," I huffed. Articuno approached me and hung her head over my shoulder. After a while she pulled back.

"There, when you wake up you'll be fine. Now quick! There isn't much time!" Articuno explained. My eyes shot open and I jerked up. I was surprised to notice all the pain and stiffness was gone. I looked at my wrist to notice a faint blue glow. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my belt of Pokéballs. I got changed into some warmer clothes and ran downstairs. My father looked at me and scowled.

"You should be resting," he muttered.

"I'm fine though, besides Articuno is calling for me, I really have to go," I replied running out the door. I released Swellow and hopped onto her. Swellow took off into the air and began heading towards Sootopolis. Whatever was happening I suspected it wasn't good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I landed outside Kyogre's cave. I hopped off Swellow and began heading in. I stopped when I heard the sound of a bird landing behind me. It turned to see Tena and her Pelipper landing.

"Tena, what the heck are you doing?!" I hissed. Tena dismounted and returned her Pelipper.

"You were unable to move just a while ago and I'm worried about what could happen," Tena replied "Besides, I want to help Articuno too." I sighed and returned Swellow before heading in. Tena followed me closely as we went through the icy caverns. When we were just above the cave I could hear voices.

"Tie it down, don't let it escape!" bark a voice. I could hear Articuno's shrieks of pain and the flap of her wings. I grabbed the ladder and lowered myself to see a bunch of men chaining Articuno up. They were all dressed in white and gold coloured fabrics. Most of them were wearing long pants with a golden print on the bottom. They had long white shirts and golden coloured vests. But one man was dressed differently. He was wearing a long, white trench coat with a golden shirt and black pants. I could tell he was in charge.

Tena came down beside me but slipped on the floor. She squeaked in pain and all the men turned. The one in charge looked at me with narrow eyes. I helped Tena onto her feet and pulled her behind me defensively. The man stalked over to me and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me over to him and pulled down my sleeve. He removed his hand from my wrist and grabbed my arm, gazing at the scar.

"So you're the one who's been visiting the legendaries," he muttered. I tried to pull myself free but he was keen on not releasing me. He threw me against the wall and Tena tackled him. He grabbed her by the hair and tossed her aside. I got up and rolled my shoulders. He smiled and pulled out a Pokéball. "How about we have a good old fashion Pokemon battle? Just me, you and our best six Pokemon. What do you say?" I pulled my Pokéball out of my belt and nodded.

I released Magma and he released a Ludicolo. I began regretting my choice. Ludicolo built water up in his mouth before launching it at Magma. I quickly returned Magma for safety. The water hit me but it wasn't that bad. Only afterwards did I realize, though, that I was in a freezing cold area and my wet clothes soon froze. I released Light instead. He charged at Ludicolo and cut him with his bladed arms. Ludicolo stumbled back before turning to Light and using Fake out. Light flinched and Ludicolo used Rock Smash. Light stumbled before using Hyper Beam. Ludicolo was knocked unconscious. The man laughed.

"Most people don't knock my first Pokemon out. What's your name kid?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ben Holster," I replied. He grinned and pulled out another Pokéball.

"Pleasure, my name is Aragon, one of the three leaders of the infamous Team Prism," he explained releasing the Pokemon. Out came a Hariyama. It charged at Light and delivered a heavy Karate Chop. Light fell over, feinted. I returned him and pulled out a new Pokéball I released it and out came Flygon. Flygon flapped his wings excited. I ordered him to use Dragon breath which he gladly did. Hariyama was left weak but still moving. He struck Flygon on the back with a hefty low kick. Flygon stumbled but bit down on Hariyama's leg. Fire erupted from Flygon's mouth, scorching Hariyama into a feinted stage. Aragon glared at me but I just smiled.

His next pokemon was an Aggron who instantly charged at Flygon. Flygon used Iron Tail and Aggron copied him. They ended up both feinting from the sheer power of each other. I returned Flygon and looked around. I jumped when I saw Tena getting thrown aside, riding an Archanine.

"Don't get distracted!" Aragon laughed. I turned back to him just to find a Seviper leaping at me. It coiled itself around my body, holding on tight. "You see, I don't like it when people over power me, thus forth I love to play a little dirty." I could feel Seviper tightening his body. Breathing became harder and my bones began aching. Tena saw me and began panicking.

"Ben! Stop it, let him go!" she shrieked. Aragon laughed and turned to Tena. Articuno cried out in anger. She shot an ice beam at Seviper, striking its side and causing it to fall unconscious. I pulled myself out of Seviper's coil and ran at Aragon. I kicked him across the face, watching him fall to the ground, out for the count. I looked at the other Prism members who were surprised.

"Get out of here!" I barked. They scurried away; a couple grabbed Aragon and managed him up the ladder. I fell to my knees and sighed. Tena got up and ran over to me. "Gah, I just can't seem to get a break," I muttered. Tena knelt down beside me and looked at Articuno who shook the chains off herself. I began pushing myself back up with the help of Tena and looked at Articuno.

"Thank you for saving me," I told her. She strode over to us and settled in front of me.

"It is only fair; I dragged you out here to help. I am thankful for come all the way out here. You must be cold, being wet and all. I'd hurry back home and get changed. Next you will be visiting Moltres if I am correct," Articuno spoke. I nodded and turned and left the cave. Tena followed after me and we began leaving.

"Are you alright? Not hurt or anything?" she asked. I shook my head solemnly as we left the cave. I released Swellow and climbed on.

"I just want to go home and get warm. Being drenched in a freezing cold cave is the worst idea," I replied. Tena nodded and released her Pelipper. She mounted herself and we took off back home. The wind cooled my body even more than the ice on my body already was. Tena stayed close to me all the way there. Even once we landed she was on my heels. I entered my house; I suspected my parents' were asleep since neither of them were waiting. I was about to go up the stairs when Tena hugged me from behind.

"You'll be careful tomorrow, right?" she asked. I turned in her arms and hugged her.

"Don't worry. Now, go home, get some rest, we had a busy day today," I told her. She nodded and left my house. I went upstairs and got changed into dry clothes before going to bed. Tomorrow I would be in the blistering heat again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I adjusted my belt of Pokéballs before looking at my father. I gave him a quick hug before climbing onto Swellow. Today I was going to Lilycove to meet Moltres and I was nervous about the heat. I took off into the sky and began flying towards my destination. I had to swerve out of the way to avoid the storm in Mauville and then crossed over Mount Pyre. I stopped when I noticed the heat was emitting from the mountain. I looked down to see such a heavy mist covering the top. What better place to hide a legendary then on a haunted island. I flew Swellow down to the entrance of the mountain. I was glad to take a path up instead of scaling the sides like I previously had. I began walking through the inner main room over to the exit to the mountain path. I began making my way up, feeling the heat increase as I got closer. This time, though, I was more prepared. I brought myself a water bottle to keep hydrated and tried not to make any unnecessary movements that could drain any more energy.

Eventually I made it to the top. The mist was heavy but made the air hot, heavy and made breathing more difficult. I stumbled my way through the mountain-top graveyard and began looking for Moltres. I found a set of stairs and began ascending them. I stumbled a couple times but soon made it to the top. There stood Moltres. She gazed at me and I sighed. I held out my arm and she leapt at it, locking her beak around it. She burnt the wound shut before retracting.

"Did that not hurt?" she asked noticing my expressionless gaze. I stroked the scar and shook my head.

"Naw, I've faced much worse," I replied remembering Zapdos' challenge. It made me hurt just thinking about it. Moltres settled down on the ground and gazed at me.

"I bid you safe journeys from this point on," she cooed. I nodded and began descending. I was exhausted, almost falling down each stair I took. I always felt the worst after visiting the fire. The heat was just so energy zapping not to mention it burned my body. I whipped the sweat from my forehead and then tripped on my ankle, tumbling down the stairs and rolling off the mountain edge. I bounded of the side and began plummeting towards the water. I pulled out my Pokéball and released Tentacruel. I hit the water and started sinking. I was so tired that I couldn't swim and the water was boiling. Tentacruel dived down and pulled me out of the water, laying me onto the ground. I took a deep breath and winced at the pain. The water was scorching my skin under the sun. Tentacruel shot cold water at me and I felt it rejuvenate my skin. I sat up and rung the water out of my hair and clothes before standing up.

"Note to self, don't go swimming when fire legendaries are around," I muttered with a smiled. I whistled and Swellow flew over to me. I climbed onto her and returned home. It didn't take long and I felt much better getting out of the heat. I landed carefully beside my house. I hopped off, the wind now cooling the water and myself. When I opened the door my mother was cooking and my father reading in the dining room. He looked at me and I put my hand up before he could speak. I didn't want to hear his humour right now.

I went upstairs and got changed into dry clothes before coming downstairs. I went right into the living room and sat down at the map and books. I began debating who to visit next, Dialga or Palkia. They were the only two that I knew where they were. I ran my hand through my still wet hair and sighed. My father came over and sat beside me.

"These two are hard to predict," he said unexpectedly. I turned to him, expecting more, so he continued. "Unlike the others we don't know what the effects of their powers are. Dialga especially, people say you don't come back out. That could be problematic, I suggest saving him for last. But then there's Palkia, he changes the flow of time. You could spend much longer in there trying to find him then you bargain for and end up being too late to save the others." I sighed and looked at the map.

"Then what do _you_ suggest I do?" I asked. My father leaned against the couch and mumbled possibilities to himself. I waited patiently, looking between him and the map. I understood his points, but these were the only two legendaries I knew about. How could I find the others when their powers are so, iffy. Mew and Mewtwo would probably be together since their born from the same DNA, but their power was psychic. I knew there weren't any towns where buildings were being lifted up randomly or where people could see the future. What else could I do?

That's when it hit me. What if their _powers_ didn't affect the town, but their _personalities_ did. That's when I remembered Rustbord. The town was abnormally happy. I quickly grabbed a book and flipped it open. I skimmed through the pages and then found the one on Mew. Apparently she was a very happy, energetic legendary. That was it! Mew was in Rustbord, her personality being reflected onto the people. I quickly shut the book and grinned in triumph. My father looked at me.

"What'd you find?" he asked. I stood up.

"I found Mew and Mewtwo. They're in Rustbord, I know it," I replied. My father smiled and stood up as well. He ruffled my hair and walked into the kitchen. I followed him.

"I'm proud of you, using that brilliant mind I gave you. Now come, let's eat. Tomorrow you will be tackling Mew, and most likely she will want to play," he decided.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I woke up bright and early in the morning. I was unusually excited for the day ahead. I quickly got ready and hurried down the stairs. My parents were fast asleep and the sun was only starting to rise. Regardless, I wanted to go places. I made myself some toast, not hard considering all I needed was bread and a toaster. It was a quick breakfast but I just needed something to start my morning.

I went outside to where Swellow was sun bathing. I stopped returning her to her Pokéball, she seemed happy to be outside anyways. I was wondering if I'd sneak out unnoticed. I also wondered if that was a good idea. Knowing my luck Tena would worry, that would make my family worry and it could be hectic. But by my real luck Tena was awake already. When she saw me outside she ran out of her house and over to me.

"You heading out already?" she asked. I nodded and watched Tena shuffle slightly. She looked at me with hopeful eyes and I sighed.

"Normally I would say no to you coming, but I have a feeling this won't be so bad. It's Mew, she won't be so bad. So I guess you can come," I replied. Tena jumped with joy and released her Pelipper. We both mounted onto our birds before taking off into the sky. We headed towards Rustbord. I began pondering where they would be. We landed in town and I looked around. I was wide eyed when I noticed that the Devon corporal building was gone.

"What happened to that building?" Tena wondered as well. I walked over to a city folk. When I asked about the building he just laughed at me.

"What the heck is the Devon Corporation? There has been no such thing in this town," he told me. I began asking around in case the man was mistaken but all the responses were the same. Devon Corporation is non-existent in the minds of the people. I began suspecting there was something going on. I noticed a hiker entering the city. He had obviously been around quite a bit. When I asked him about the building he was confused. Apparently Tena and I were the only ones who remembered them. But I knew my father would remember him. Partially because my father's company is the reason Devon Corporation went out of business.

But even then this wasn't a case of forgetting an out of business Company, this was different. But why weren't we being affected. Then in dawned on me; the power of the legendaries. They were protecting me. I wondered how Tena remembered but then I personally recalled that Articuno had injured her. She was also being protected. I knew that the building wasn't gone, it was forgotten and hidden. I began walking towards it.

Tena stayed close to me until we reached the building. I held my hand out and stalked closer, eventually feeling my hand on the wall. I ran my hand down it until I found the door. When I opened it I could see inside a building. I smiled at triumph and I walked in. Tena stayed close partially in fear of the place but also in fear of losing track of me. We found the stairs and went up. There was a room of computers and desks. Tena brushed her finger along the table, collecting dust onto it.

"It hasn't been touched in a while," she muttered. I looked across the tables and shook my head. I pointed to one where you could see skid marks in the dust. There were marks all over the place; some made by paws others made by a round tail. I knew it was Mew. I quickly went up the stairs to see Mew fly past my face. She looked at me before dashing over to Mewtwo. He was sitting on the head desk. Mew circled him before hovering over him. I walked over to them.

"I've come here to help," I told them. Mewtwo stood up and walked over to me. He swung hit paw across my face, cutting me just above the eyebrow. I was constantly whipping my eye and blood kept running into it. I eventually just pressed on a cut. "Thanks, now I can't see through one eye," I huffed.

"Good, I don't like being seen," Mewtwo replied. I sighed and looked at Mew. She circled Mewtwo, gently mewing at him. "She says she refuses to hurt, and instead wants me to translate," he explained. I nodded in understanding. Suddenly I heard a thud. I turned around to see Tena had fallen over coming up the stairs. Mewtwo help out his hand and I grabbed it.

"It's alright, she's my friend. She won't hurt you," I replied. Mewtwo lowered his hand and returned to his desk. Mew went over to Tena and circled her. Tena sneezed from the dusk she kicked up and Mew giggled. Mew dashed over to me and circled me. She began speaking in her own language.

"She wants you two to play with her, apparently I'm boring," Mewtwo sighed. I looked at Mew and nodded before walking over to Tena. She saw my cut and began trying to wipe away the blood. I swatted away her hand.

"Look, Mew wants to play with us. You in?" I asked. Tena smiled and nodded standing up. I rose to my feet and turned to Mew, smiling. Mew spiralled around me and slapped my shoulder before dashing off. It was a childish game of tag and I was in. I ran round, being careful since I was only using one eye. The bleeding hadn't stopped yet; probably should have tended to it before playing. Regardless we played. By the end of the game Tena and I were exhausted and Mew was satisfied. We bid them farewell before leaving the building.

Instantly Tena began poking at my cut and wouldn't leave me alone until I let her tend to it. I let her into my bag of medical supplies and waited. After she bandaged it I pulled out the water bottle I now carried and used it to clean the blood from my eye. In the end I was glad to be able to see. I reached for my Pokéball but Tena grabbed my wrist.

"Can we take the long way?" she asked. I shrugged but agreed. It was only afternoon. So we stopped and got some food for lunch before heading back home on foot. I knew it would take the rest of the day but for some reason, I was ok with this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was almost awkward walking alone with Tena. I didn't know why, we did it so often as kids. Then again Tena was no longer a kid, she had grown up. Both of us were 16, or soon to be. I didn't understand, maybe I was just crazy. I looked at Tena who was perfectly comfortable and decided it was just me.

We were crossing over a small body of water on route 104. Tena gazed into the water to see a Magicarp leap out of the water only to splash back in. She smiled and continued forward. I stayed close by and looked around. Aside from the fisher there was no one around. We walked past the Pretty Petal Flower Shop and walked into Petalburg woods. I hadn't been in them since I was a new trainer. It was just me and Light fighting against the wild pokemon. In fact now that I looked at them they weren't so tough.

We came across to one of the many ledges in the forest. The forest was on quiet a slope. Tena looked at it and shuffled. I remembered that she couldn't jump them since she broke her hip. We had two choices, walk through the grass and deal with the pokemon or I'd have to figure out how to get her down safely.

"Here, I'll go down and then help you. How does that sound?" I offered. Tena nodded and watched me jump down the ledge. It wasn't too far, probably to my waist. You could go down the ledges but it was quite the hassle getting up them. I turned to Tena and held up my arms. She cautiously hopped off the cliff. I caught her so she couldn't damage her hip. Unfortunately I miscalculated her weight and ended up toppling backwards. Tena lifted her body off mine and gazed at me for a while. He face went red as she leapt off me.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked. I chuckled and stood up.

"It's alright; I should have been better prepared. Are you alright?" I asked. Tena nodded looking at me. It took her a second to look away. Maybe things were just as awkward for her, maybe now more than ever. She began parading ahead, and I made sure to keep close. The next ledge Tena was more hesitant to jump. It took a while to convince her it would be alright. In the end I held my ground and we didn't topple. The next ledge was just as successful.

Soon we had left the woods. Tena seemed really jittery, I didn't know why. Things for me were just awkward, but for here they were obviously extremely uncomfortable. I began wondering why she had proposed walking to begin with. It seemed to have worsened at each ledge. Was it because of me? I almost laughed at the thought but then wondered if it really was. I didn't think that much about it, we had matured. As kids holding one another meant nothing but now it was, different.

I lead Tena down to the beach area. Water usually calmed her down and I thought it might help. But she didn't seem any calmer. We were alone; there was no one out at this time of day. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Tena looked at the horizon then her face went red and she looked away. I heard her faintly mutter "Just like the books" but decided to ignore it. Girls were weird, they had weird ways of thinking and I would never understand them.

After a while I began worrying. She was swaying and her face was bright red. I stopped and turned her to me. I placed my hands gently on her shoulder and tried to look her in the eyes. It was hard when she kept averting my gaze.

"If there is anything wrong just tells me," I told her. Tena shuffled slightly and began to say something. Unfortunately she stumbled before she could say it and ended up knocking both of us into the water. When I surfaced I began laughing. Tena laughed as well before stopping and staring at me.

I smiled at her and was surprised by her next course of action. She slid her hand behind my head and pressed her lips softly onto mine. I just then realized what all the awkward tension was. She loved me, and everything I had been doing had been amping that up. Walking along the beach as the sun set, it was like something you'd see in a cliché love movie. But though cliché it was effective. I wrapped my arms around Tena's waist and she coiled her arms around my neck. I didn't want to let go any more than she did.

Eventually we did release though. Tena's face was red to the brim but I just smiled. She pressed her head onto my chest.

"About what's wrong, um," I rested two fingers under her chin and tilted it upwards.

"Don't worry, I figured it out," I replied. I kissed her again softly before standing up. Tena sat there for a while before springing to her feet. I began ringing the water out of my shirt. Three days in a row I've gotten wet, but this had to be the best one so far. I turned to Tena who was digging something out of her bag.

"I was going to wait till tomorrow to give this to you but, um, I," Tena pulled a necklace out of her bag. It was a thick rope, and hanging on the bottom was a wooden ring. A tree was threaded between the edges of the ring and formed a tree win the middle with what looked like a building. It was backed with a copper plate. I smiled and held the necklace carefully. I looped it over my head and let it hang gently.

"Thanks," I told her. Tena nodded and hugged me.

"Can we fly now? I'm wet and don't feel like walking," she wondered. I nodded and released Swellow. Tena released her Pelipper. We climbed and began flying towards home. I began feeling this day couldn't possibly go wrong in any way. But that thought was shattered when I noticed the heavy smoke wafting from our home town.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I swooped Swellow down beside my house. I was horrified to find it was on fire. I leapt off Swellow and pulled out Pokéballs. I released Golduck and Tentacruel. They began using their powers to douse the flames. Tena landed and released an Azumarill before dismounting. She then sent Pelipper to help. Tena's mother ran over to her.

"Oh Ben, it's terrible. These men just marched in to your house, then it started on fire. N-no has one left and, and," I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Did my parents get out," I asked. I was genuinely worried now. I watched as she slowly shook her head. I looked at my burning house.

"You're father is at work, but your mom she's," without second thought I ran into my house. I looked into the living room to see Aragon. He and a few other Prism members had my mother. She was gagged and bound. Aragon saw me and smiled. He pulled out a knife, resting it beneath my mother's chin.

"I'm glad to see you're here. I would have hated for us not to meet," he grinned. I reached for my Pokéballs but stopped when the blade tightened to my mother's skin. "Hands up above your head." I obeyed, placing my hands on my head. Aragon grinned. I didn't know what to do. "Tie him up!" he ordered. A couple members broke off and roughly grabbed me. They pulled my arms behind my back and tied them together. They then tore my belt from my waist and threw it to the ground, kicking it away.

I wanted to punch Aragon's smug grin right off his face. I was now at the mercy of his hands; he had me bound and a knife at my mother's throat. I could already feel the pain of the flames nipping at my heels. This could end badly if I didn't turn things around, preferably in my favour. Aragon handed my mother to one of his minions and approached me. He kicked me across the face for revenge. I tried to sit up but had no luck. Aragon grabbed me by the hair and pulled me onto my knees. He I spat blood at him and he growled at me. He backed up and grabbed the knife he had handed to the minion with my mother.

Suddenly Tena ran in. I turned my head to see her and clenched me teeth. Just when I was about to tell her to run I felt a sudden pang. I looked down to see Aragon's knife sticking out of my chest. I toppled over and Tena screamed in terror. The Minions dropped my mother and dashed off with Aragon in the lead. The pokemon from outside began working at putting the fire out inside. Tena ran to my side.

"Ben, oh god Ben don't even think about dying," she begged. I took a deep breath and looked at Tena.

"It's alright, just untie me," I muttered. She nodded and tore the rope off my wrist. I pushed myself into sitting position and grabbed the knife. I cradled the necklace in my other hand. By my luck the blade had pierced the necklace. I pulled them apart and sighed. "In the end you save my life," I told Tena with a grin. She pressed her hand to my chest.

"You're still bleeding," she told me. I turned my head to the necklace. The copper plate had bent itself to the shape of the blade's tip. It had some blood on the end and I sighed. I stood up and Tena echoed my action. I walked over to my mother and untied her. The leapt to her feet and hugged me tightly. I pressed my hand to her head and gently held her.

Suddenly the upper floor began creaking. The fire had made the building structurally unsound. Tena ran out and I push my mom towards the door. She ran behind Tena. The Pokemon flocked out of the house and I grabbed my belt of Pokéballs before pursuing. When we got out the sides of the house began caving as the roof came crashing down. The fire had been completely doused by not soon enough. Tears streamed from my mother's eyes as she covered her mouth in horror. I wrapped my arms around her and allowed her to cry into my chest.

I looked to see my father landing. He had taken his Alteria to work and was just returning. He looked just as horrified as my mother. He rushed over to us and stared at our collapsed home.

"What on earth happened?!" he asked quickly. My mother pulled back from me and wiped her tears. My father was the next to hold her, calming her down considerably. I looked at him and bit my lip before wondering my gaze to the ground.

"This is my fault," I muttered. "It's because I have been helping the legendaries. Those men call themselves Team Prism and they brought the legendaries here. After the incident with Articuno they recognised my face. They probably began watching me to see where my weak point was. Because I kept coming home they began targeting you guys. It's all my fault, I'm sorry." Tena walked over to me and placed her hand on my chin. She tilted my head up and wiped the tears building in my eyes.

"It's not your fault; we were the ones who encouraged you to come home. We ignored the risk and we will always be by your side. This is just a road bump, no worry," she cooed hugging me. I returned the hug and smiled. There was no need for regret, they knew the risks and stood by me regardless. My family, my friends, everyone will be here for me. I kissed her forehead and looked at my mother and father. My mother broke off from my father and walked over to me.

"Come on, let's take care of that cut," she told me referring to the knife-wound. I nodded and we sat down, now having no house to sit in. What would we do now? I began fearing that this "road bump" was only the first of many.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

My family took refuge in Tena's family house for the time being. They had a fairly large, empty house. Tena's parents were Divorced, her father left with Tena's brother. He was a year older than her. Many days went by after the divorce with Tena longing for him. I personally never met him, I moved here after he left. So my mother and father took Tena's mother's room and Tena's mother moved into her son's old room. I took the couch since I wasn't going to be around much.

The next day I woke up in complete darkness. It was morning, but the sun hadn't even woken up yet. I walked out of the house and over to the pile of rubble next door. I sat down and stared at it, thinking. Maybe it would be best if I stopped coming back. The last thing I wanted was for Tena's home to be the next target. I would keep in touch, somehow. Probably get a set of cell phones, one for me one for Tena. Knowing her she'd call constantly, now more than ever. Heck, now was worst than ever. Tena had become my centre of focus, my life. We knew each other's feeling and that was bad.

Targets, that's all my family were to Team prism. Now it was Tena's family too, making a dangerous brew of trouble. It was all because I got into this mess. But I didn't regret it, much. I had to help the legendaries, but I was putting my family in danger. I borrowed my forehead into my hands and clenched my teeth together tightly. What could I do now?

I heard the door open and turned to see Tena walk out. She was coiled tightly in her blanket. She shuffled over to me and sat down beside me. I lowered by hand to the ground and leaned back into them.

"Can't sleep?" she asked. I shook my head. Tena lied down on the ground and gazed into the sky. She grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me down, forcing me to lie beside her. I smiled and gazed at the star dazzled sky. "So, when are you leaving again?" she asked.

"Today, maybe even soon. I can't sleep anyways, so might as well begin the search for Lugia," I replied. Tena scowled at me. "What?"

"Can't you leave tomorrow?" she asked. I cocked my eyebrow confused. Tena sighed. "Today's your birthday," she explained. My eyes widened. "Did you forget?!" I laughed.

"I haven't celebrated it in four years, usually off battling some trainer or gym leader. It wasn't like my parent's could send me anything, they never knew where I was," I replied. Tena rolled on top of me and pulled the necklace out of her pocket. She had taken it from me to fix it.

"That's why I was thinking of waiting to give this to you. It's a birthday present," she explained putting it around my neck. I placed my hands behind her head and kissed her softly.

"You gave me two gifts in the end," I smiled. Tena blushed slightly. She was so squeamish still, nervous about showing affection. I didn't care; stuff like this never bothered me. She returned a kiss and began calming down. Just then my father came out.

"Look at you two, young love birds! I knew you'd confess eventually," he grinned. Tena's face went cherry red as she hurried off me. I sat up and realized even I had a slight blush. I changed my mind; stuff like this only bothered me in front of my dad. He made everything a little bit more awkward. He grinned before walking back into the house. I swore he came out just to annoy me.

I looked at the tree-line to see signs of the sun rising. I smiled slightly and looked at Tena who was still coiled in her blanket. She grinned at me and stood up. She re-entered the house and left me sitting confused. What did she have planned?

I decided to watch the sun rise. The town was only starting to rise. In my home my mother would be awake cooking breakfast. My father would probably still be sleeping in. If he happened to be awake he would be in his chair reading the daily news paper. If I was still there I would probably be outside in the tree fort with Tena. We'd have "borrowed" my father's radio and be listening to the trainer battle station. It gave live updates of battles occurring at the battle tower. Then we'd go and visit professor Maple, our town's local professor. I would be helping carry food for the pokemon he keeps in his sanctuary and Tena would be helping his wife take care of wounded Pokemon.

I got Light from the professor. Apparently Light had injured his arm and so the professor took care of him. The whole sanctuary was for wounded or abandoned pokemon that just needed a place to rest. I loved helping the professor out and especially taking care of Light. I began debating visiting the professor; I hadn't seen him since I left. I thought he might want to see how Light had grown.

I stood up and returned to the house. Inside I found my father trying to instruct Tena through cooking. I couldn't tell what it was, it was burnt so badly. Tena saw me and scowled.

"I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast but... well," she looked at the burnt lump in her frying pan and sighed. I laughed and went over to here.

"Maybe next time," Told her taking the pan from her. My father turned off the stove and I placed the pan on a cool ring. "Tena, I was thinking of visiting the professor but I don't know if he's still around. Do you know? I mean you always hung out with his wife after all." Tena felt a pang of sadness and looked to the ground.

"Ben, the professor's wife is dead. She passed away a while back. He moved away, he hasn't been here in ages. Don't you remember? You did meet him recently," Tena pointed out. My father nodded in agreement. It suddenly dawned on me. Alexander Smith. The face, with a bit of age, was identical to the professors. The name was a lie, he was actually Jonathon Maple. My fathered went upstairs and returned with the letter "Alexander" gave him. I took it and read it.

_Dear Caleb Holster_

_Your son has grown, obviously he's forgotten about me. I decided instead of telling him how my life has fallen I'd just give him a little white lie. If he learned that I lost the lab, the sanctuary, everything, he'd never respect me the same way. If he figures it out, though, tell him the truth. I just don't want to see that boy sad for me, it would be too much._

_Ben, if you happen to read this, I'm sorry. I know I told you I'd wait for you to come back before retiring, but I failed. I am proud of you for getting this far in life, don't let me hold you down._

_Sincerely,_

_Jonathon Alexander Maple_

I stumbled backwards in shock. Tena hugged me, partially to comfort me, partially to hold me steady. I dropped the letter and bit my lip. My father picked the letter up.

"He didn't completely lie. His middle name is Alexander and Smith was his wife's maiden name," he muttered. I pulled free from Tena and ran outside. I whistled for Swellow and leapt onto her, taking off into the sky. I had to talk to him myself, I had to know why.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I landed in Rustbord. I felt foolish for charging out of there like that, but when flying I had time to cool down and think. I couldn't go see Alexander, or Jonathon or whoever the heck he was. It would only put him in danger like my family was already in. I climbed off Swellow and sighed. I had to stop dashing ahead without thinking. It was like using Take Down, if you attack relentlessly you'll get hit with a recoil.

I began wondering if I was worrying Tena. I did just take off on her. The news was just so sudden; it was a lot to take in at once. I sighed and stroked Swellow's gentle feathers. I looked off into the distance. For some reason I felt like flying north-east. I climbed onto Swellow and flew her in the direction I was sensing. There was something that way.

The feeling grew stronger when I reached Fortree. I landed carefully and felt a strange energy sweep overhead. It was so familiar yet different. My back began tingling and I brushed the area. It was my left shoulder blade; that was where the wing-scar was, the one Ho-oh gave me. I instantly dismounted Swellow. I felt my body tingle and my mind go numb. I began fading in and out of consciousness. The town was awake. Kids were playing and elders were watching. If I passed out now it would be troublesome. I felt weak kneed and collapsed. I leaned against a tree and struggled to stay conscious. I was unsuccessful and ended up slipping into comatose state.

I found myself in a black surrounding. It was just like Ho-oh. I looked behind me to See Lugia. I was at a loss of words. It seemed that these two found me, making my job easier. Lugia approached me.

"You finally came, I've been waiting since your meeting with Ho-oh," he told me. I tried to gather my words but this time they just wouldn't come. "Now go find the last two legendaries. Fear not, the power of the legendaries will always protect you. Now go!" with that I was thrown back into reality.

I woke up to have a pair of girls staring at me. It startled me at first but I quickly calmed down. They were obviously twins with both having short brown hair tied in pigtails and green eyes. They were both dressed the same too, wearing yellow shirts and red overalls. I pressed my hand to my forehead to notice how much I had been sweating. The girls giggled at me.

"You're funny looking," one said fiddling with my hair. I gently swatted her hand away. The girl jumped back and grinned. "Battle us!" she exclaimed. I could tell she'd be much more vocal then her counterpart. The other girl seemed introverted if I were to guess. I sighed and stood up.

"Not today," I told them I tried to get past them but they just grabbed me and pulled me back down. I could tell they weren't letting me pass without a battle. Suddenly someone walked up behind them.

"Come on Ben, let's have a good old fashion team battle," the person cooed. I looked up to see a smiling Tena. I grinned at her and stood up.

"Alright, alright," I agreed. The twins leapt with joy and pulled out a Pokéball.

"One pokemon each, so choose wisely," the talkative one said. I nodded and pulled out Flygon's Pokéball and released him. The girls backed up to create a playing field. They released the Pokemon: A Castform and a Clamperl. Tena released a Manectric with joy. The battle begun and orders went flying. Castform started off by using Rain Dance to cause a rain storm. Clamperl utilized the rainfall and used it to boost her surf that she launched at Flygon. It dealt a fair amount of damage because of the rain but not much. Tena's Manectric was next to attack sending a sharp Spark attack at Clamperl. It was a quick one-hit KO before my turn. I decided to quickly end the battle and got Flygon to fire a powerful Dragon Breath at the Castform. The pokemon quickly fainted and we had won.

The girls began having a hissy fit since they had lost. I was use to seeing it with all young trainers that challenged me.

"No fair, no fair! How could you beat us?!" the chatty one whined. Tena grinned.

"He's beaten all the gym leaders so he's no push over," she explained. She looked at me and chuckled. "Well, maybe a little," she added. I grinned and quickly hugged her from behind. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek in time to hear the girls moan in disgust. They waved us off before rushing up the ladder and into their tree-top home.

Tena turned her head towards me and smiled. I grinned and flung her onto my shoulder and Tena bursted out laughing. She squirmed, giggling uncontrollably.

"Ben James Holster you put me down this instant!" she squeaked. I laughed and walked towards the birds. Tena wiggled her way free from me and tackled me to the ground. I laughed and rolled over. Tena hovered her body over me and grinned. She lied down on top of me and sighed.

"I'm sorry about today," she muttered "This must be the worst birthday you ever had." I laughed and pushed Tena's face into my own, kissing her tenderly. I pulled back and her face went red.

"Are you kidding me? This is probably the best!" I replied. Tena smiled and kissed me back before standing up.

"Come on, let's head back. Your dad's worried sick. When my mom wakes up she'll be equally worried. Mostly for me, though," she said pulling her hair back. I nodded and stood up. We mounted onto our pokemon, taking off into the sky. Even in the skies we played, circling one another and racing about. Eventually we planned to take a detour around the region. The sun was high and it would be a great stress reliever.

We dashed past Sootopolis and swooped down over the ocean .Tena tried to balance on her Pelipper without hand but quickly realized it was a bad idea. I laughed and pulled ahead of her. We flew around rock formations that dotted the ocean before taking off up into the sky. We flew over Mossdeep and I gazed down in amazement. The barrier that people spoke about was true. It covered the island like a thick black shell. When flying over I felt my head throb. Swellow seemed fine as did Tena and her Pelipper. I felt my arms glide off and my body toppled off Swellow. Tena turn and saw me fall towards Mossdeep.

"Ben!" she shrieked driving her Pelipper down to get me. We reached for each other but failed. Last I saw was the panicked look on Tena's face before I was engulfed in the dark barrier.


	18. Chapter 18

_Quick Authors Note:_

_Guys thanks for telling me about the mix up with Dialga and Palkia, I was away from internet and couldn't check it when I wrote the story (Cause I actually had up to chapter nineteen done when I posted the first chapter) This is why I'm glad to have this site for people to help me on! Thanks!_

_CinnaminthePikachu_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

I could head the faint murmur of voices. I groaned in pain and slowly opened my eyes. I was surrounded by people. The sky was a dark blue and I knew exactly where I was. I was in Mossdeep. One little boy grinned.

"He's alive!" he exclaimed. A sweep of relief brushed over the town. I carefully sat up and winced. My head was pounding me. I placed my hand on it gently and clenched my teeth.

"Headache? Don't worry, most newcomers have them. For some it last the whole time they're here, of others it fades," a man explained. He offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. I noticed how many people were around. A little girl tugged on my pants.

"Are you an angel?" she whispered. I smiled and solemnly shook my head. She looked slightly disappointed. The man who helped me up laughed.

"The kids all think you're some guardian angel. We saw you fall from the sky and began wondering if you were maybe dead," he explained. I began wondering what Tena was doing. By the looks of things she hadn't come in. I hopped she wouldn't try cause if the rumours were true she wouldn't be able to come out. I pondered whether or not I'd be able to get out too.

"I may not be a guardian angel, but I am here to help," I replied. I wasn't her intentionally, but I needed to come regardless. The man's face lit up.

"Really, you mean you're here to stop Palkia?!" he asked. I was shocked that he knew it was Palkia's fault. These people weren't like the others, they knew. But then again they were trapped and it was easy to search the area.

"Yes, actually, do you know where he is?" I asked. I began wondering if this would be easier than I thought. The man nodded and pointed to a large building at the top of a small hill.

"He's in there, the space center. No one goes in there since they get attacked. Very few make it out. If you're going in I wish you luck," he said with worry. I nodded and made my way to the space center. I was nervous because of what the man said but I thought I would be ok. I was there to help.

I entered the space center and saw that in the main area, where rockets were launch, Palkia was waiting. The wall separating the viewing room from the launch room was broken so I walked through it. Palkia looked at me and was most unhappy. He was huge compared to me. He lifted his leg and lowered it over me with tremendous force. I quickly realized this wasn't a case of hurt to speak; he was actually planning to kill me. I leapt back but he caught his claws on my leg, causing me to cry out in pain. He lifted his leg and tried to step on my but I quickly rolled out of the way.

"Wait, I'm here to help you!" I exclaimed. I tried to stand up but the gash on my leg made it nearly impossible. Palkia tried to step on me but I pushed myself out of the way. "Honestly! Suicune, Articuno, all the other legendaries trust me. I have their trust, I am helping them. Didn't you get the message?!"

"No, nothing has come into my dimension for a very long time," Palkia replied roughly. I tugged back my sleeves and showed him the scars. Palkia leaned down and gazed at my arms. He huffed and stood straight.

"Alright, so you are here to help. I'm sorry for attacking you; I thought you were one of the town's people trying to fight me off. This region is very violent towards legendaries," Dialga huffed. I shrugged.

"Mostly to those that aren't meant to be here," I replied. "They just don't like the barrier around them. But don't worry; I plan to help you get home." I pulled out my Pokéball and released Golduck and Magma. "Sorry guys, I don't have my bag. So can you make do? Just do what Moltres and Entei did." Golduck and Magma looked unsure of whether or not to do it.

In the end they agree. Golduck cleaned the wound like she usually did but instead of bandaging it Magma smoldered the wound shut. Unlike a bite wound or a beak wound this one was bigger and more painful. It took up most of my foreleg. I bit my bottom lip against the pain.

Soon then finished and I sighed in relief. I returned them to their Pokéballs and used the wall to stand up. My leg felt heavy and rebellious with pain. I managed to find a way to walk with it without it hurting too much. Palkia looked at me with sorrow.

"I really and sorry about your leg," he said. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's alright, I'll survive," I replied leaving the building. The man, little boy and little girl were outside waiting for me. They looked surprised to see me but the man scowled when he saw me. He trotted over to me and helped relieve some pressure on my leg by taking my one arm onto his shoulders.

"I knew this would happen, I knew you'd get hurt," he grumbled. I laughed slightly.

"You and I are on very different pages. For me, getting hurt by a legendary is a good thing," I smirked. He looked at my leg and went to touch it but I pulled it away. "I know, it probably wasn't the best idea to burn it closed but, hey, what'd ya ganna do." The man sighed and began leading me to a building. He opened the door and brought me to a chair. He sat me down and I sighed in relief. I saw the kids come treading into the building.

"These your little munchkins?" I asked. The man nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately they can't see their mother. We are divorced you see. Actually it's my second divorced. In my first one I also had a boy and a girl. The boy is still with me. I wish I could see Tena again." With that I toppled off the chair. _This_ was Tena's father. When I looked at him I could see it. They had the same eyes and facial structure aside from the obvious gender difference. The man looked at me. "Do you know Tena?"

"Know her? Yeah, she's my neighbor," I replied getting back onto the chair. The man's face lit up and he sat down in a chair beside me. I knew exactly where this was going.

"How is she? Is she well? Does she ever talk about me? How's her mother? Did she get married again?" I sighed. It was interrogation time.

"She is fine aside from the fact she broke her hip at a young age and now can't go on a pokemon journey. It's my fault it happened, I brought her into danger and ended up making her pay for it," I muttered. The man's eyes widen as he sprung to his feet, knocking over the chair. He grabbed the scruff of my shirt and lifted me out of the chair.

"You mean to say you hurt my baby girl?!" he barked. I looked away and bit my bottom lip. It was true; I _had_ hurt his baby girl – err – Tena. I wanted to see her so badly. She'd probably slap some sense into me about blaming myself for her injures. It would make me feel better. But now I was with her father, telling him that his daughter that he barely gets to see can't go on a journey because of my stupid actions.

He took a deep and dropped me in the chair. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have over-reacted like that. Knowing her Tena probably knew the consequences but ignored them. She get's that from me, risking herself for others," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and stood up, careful with my leg.

"I should probably try and get out of here. I had been with her just previously before falling in here. She's probably worried sick," I muttered

"You sure you can get out? No one else has," Tena's father pointed out. I looked at my arms and smiled.

"I'll get out, don't worry," I responded. Tena's father looked at his two little kids and then back at me.

"If you can, can you take my kids? I don't want them to be trapped here any longer. Especially the boy, he's almost old enough to start being a trainer. He's been looking forward to it but there are no Pokemon here for him to train with. Just take him to Fortree to live with his mother. And take my daughter too, wherever he goes she follows. Please, could you do that?" he asked.

"What about your oldest?" I asked remembering Tena's brother. I wanted to know where he was for Tena's sake. Her father sighed.

"I haven't seen him in years, he went out on his journey," he replied. I looked at the two kids and wondered if I really could leave with them, or leave period.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I sat on Swellow with Tena's father's two kids behind me. Their names were Kyle and Courtney. Kyle was holding onto my waist and Courtney was holding onto her brother. I gazed at the barrier and was determined to get through. Tena's father approached us.

"Remember, go to Fortree, that's where there mother is. And tell Tena that her father still loves her," he said. I nodded and flew to the barrier. I hit it, fearing I wouldn't make through it. Suddenly fire, ice and Electricity began circling us. Beams of psychic energy pierced the barrier and light erupted from the point of penetration. I smiled as the powers of the legendaries helped us push through. Soon we bursted through I turned to watch the barrier closed. Tena's father waved to me as it sealed.

"Ben!" I heard a voice call. I turned to see Tena and her Pelipper fly over. Behind her was my father on his Alteria. They came over to me and Tena looked relieved. "I'm so glad you came out, once you went in I waited and when you didn't come out after a while I went to find your father." Tena looked at Kyle and Courtney and was confused. "Who are they?"

"They are your siblings, sort of. I ran into your father," I explained. Tena's eyes widened as she circled me.

"Was my brother there?" she asked, almost excited. I shook my head and she scowled. She had defiantly been hoping to hear about him. "Was my father alright?"

"Yeah, he misses you. He told me to tell you he still loved you," I replied. Tena smiled. She definitely enjoyed hearing that. She was one of those cases that the child still loved her father. I looked at the children behind me who looked confused. "I need to take these two to Fortree. Your father wanted them to live with their mother. He didn't want them living in the barrier where they couldn't be free."

"That's right, Palkia's in there. Did you see him?" My father asked. I nodded.

"Let's talk about that later though," I concluded. The two agreed and we all flew to Fortree. When we landed the kids excitedly ran to a house. They knocked on the door and when it was opened they hugged the woman. It was obviously their mother who looked happy to see them. She rushed them inside and we left.

We made a beeline home. I was ready to go home but realized a fault in the plan. Once we land I'd have to walk, and that's when Tena would notice my wounded leg. I had hoped to avoid that topic as long as possible. We eventually made it and landed. Tena and my father dismounted quickly and returned their pokemon. Tena looked at me curiously. I was sitting sideways on Swellow staring at the ground. I had to tell her now. I signalled Tena over.

"You're going to have to help me into the house because Palkia kind of... um," I showed Tena my scarred leg and she covered her mouth, horrified.

"That's not a wound meant for conversation. He attacked you?!" she exclaimed. I sighed and nodded. I pushed myself onto my feet and Tena rushed to support my weaker side. She seemed extremely concerned; her face looked like she was the one attacked.

"I'll explain more inside, just let me sit down," I replied. Tena nodded and lead me in with my father behind her. When we got in she set me down on the couch. She sat beside me and pulled my scarred leg onto her lap. She examined it, touching it carefully as though it would break. It stung at her touch but wasn't bad.

"This is terrible, you should get it looked at," she murmured. I shook my head.

"It's alright, I took care of it. I didn't have my bag of supplies but I got Magma to close it and Golduck cleaned it out so-"

"You think that's enough?! What if he got a nerve, or if it's deeper than you think. Your leg could be permanently damaged and you won't know because you sealed it up before you let someone examine it," Tena whimpered with panic.

"If I had waited I could have bled out and then I would be dead," I countered. Tena tackled me in a hug and burrowed her face in my chest.

"Shut up, don't talk like that. Don't talk about dying like it's a matter-of-fact thing, I don't like it," she grumbled. I placed my hand gently on her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," I muttered. Tena looked at me with tears in her eyes. I felt worst seeing her face. I kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. I didn't like the thought of dying anymore than she did. My father was watching and cleared his throat.

"What all happened in there?" he asked. I sat up with Tena still tucked into my arms.

"In Mossdeep everyone knew it was Palkia that was trapping them. So many people had been attacking him that when I came in he thought I was another attacker. As well, unlike the others, he didn't get Suicune's message and didn't know I was coming. Not until after I got hurt and showed him my scars did he believe me when I told him I was there to help. That's when I ran into your father," I replied directing the last part to Tena.

"You met that miserably old fool?!" Barked a voice. I felt a strong fist bash my shoulder causing me to release Tena. I grabbed my shoulder and turned my head to see Tena's mother with an unusually cold facial expression. She, unlike Tena, really didn't like him. I lowered my hand to my side.

"Yeah, I saw him in Mossdeep. He-" I was interrupted by another blow to the shoulder.

"Mom, stop it!" Tena exclaimed.

"We don't speak of him in this household," Tena's mom growled. I was tempted to say more but I didn't know how many more hits my shoulder could take. Tena's mom had a surprisingly tough fist. Tena sat beside me and rubbed my shoulder gently. Her mom took off into the kitchen, grumbling to herself. I had never realized how much of a family crisis Tena had.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I stroked Swellow's neck and smiled. Tena was leaned up against her house looking at me. She was worried about my scarred leg. I climbed onto Swellow and took off into the sky. I was heading towards Dewford town. I knew Dialga would be there but was worried. The time-shift would be troublesome. My father was right when he previously said I could spend longer in there then I intended. I had no idea what the speed will be when I arrive.

I eventually saw the island. I decided to fly above it, hoping to avoid being stuck in a bad time-frame. Everyone was moving so slowly, meaning now would be a bad time to get struck in there. I flew above, looking for where Palkia could be. I found a cave and decided that would be a good place to start. I swooped Swellow down and was surprised by the sudden change. My body felt heavy and delayed, surely an effect of the time change.

I jumped off Swellow and went into the cave. It was called Granite Cave. When I entered time kept swaggering like a drunken man. I could tell by the feeling of my body. It would go from heavy, to light, to a lead weight and back. It was almost painful. I staggered my way to the other end of the cave. I could see that up on a high ledge there was a passageway to a room. In there I suspected Palkia would be. I grabbed the rocks and climbed up it, it was quicker than going through the levels of the cave to get to the entrance. Once I made it to the top I entered the room. The time in here was stable; and I like that. Dialga took no hesitation to attack me. I ducked out of the way. This time I had to be careful. I rolled to the side. Dialga swung low and I flipped into a hand stand. Dialga quickly flung his claws at my legs, just barely grazing my unscathed one. I fell over in shock.

"Get out!" Dialga exclaimed. I scurried to my feet. By luck the wound was shallow, more like a scrape. Even then my scarred leg was still rebelling against me and aching.

"No, I'm here to help!" I replied. Dialga swung at me and I jumped into the air. When I landed I felt my leg pang in distress and I toppled over. Palkia was about to strike me when there was a burst of fire. He pulled back and growled.

"Dialga, that is enough!" A voice erupted. I covered my mouth when I realized it came from me, but it definitely wasn't my voice. I lowered my hands and it continued. "This boy is here to help, now stand down!" I realized it was Entei speaking through me. It was actually quite creepy. Dialga unhappily stood down.

"What are you doing here boy," he asked. I waited to make sure Entei wasn't going to keep talking. When he didn't I realized it was alright to use my voice again.

"I'm here to help you and the other legendaries get home," I replied. Dialga narrowed his eyes at me. He didn't trust me. "I've already spoke to all the other trapped legendaries, you are the last one. Please, let me help you. I know you want to get back just as much as the others." Dialga paced around the room

"Fine, I'll trust you. Do not betray me or you will suffer," he growled. I nodded and carefully stood up. I left the cave to fall over because of the swaggering time. It made my body feel heavy. I released Light and he picked me up, carrying me out of the cave. I could tell he felt the time-shifts. I waddled awkwardly, swaying with the shifts in time. I looked at the cave entrance as we neared it.

As soon as we left everything went light. I knew this was the fast stage of time. Light set me down and I released Golduck. She quickly tended to my injured leg. I looked around, there wasn't anyone nearby. Once Golduck was done I got to my feet and returned her and Light. I then walked over to Swellow who was patiently waiting for me. I hopped onto her and she took off into the air. We soon bursted out of the time-range and everything felt normal. I felt slightly nauseous from all the shifts in time so I pressed my face into Swellow's neck.

I must have dozed off because I woke up back in Tena's house. I carefully sat up. My head was still fuzzy but aside from that I was fine. I pushed myself onto my feet and walked outside. The sun was gone and the moon hung high above. I wondered how long I was asleep and how long I was in Dewford. I sat down in front of the house and gazed at the sky.

I then heard the door open. I looked up expecting Tena and was correct. She came outside and sat beside me.

"Glad to see you're awake," she cooed. I looked at the ground.

"When did I get back?" I asked. She leaned back into her hands.

"Yesterday, you were fast asleep on Swellow so with the help of your father we carried you in. I left you asleep knowing that you must have been exhausted," she replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, because of the constant time changes I ended up feeling drained," I replied.

"I bet," Tena murmured. She looked down at my leg. "How's you leg feeling? We noticed you got your other one injured too." I shrugged.

"Yeah, its like my body is catagorized by legendaries," I smirked. Tena hugged me and I pulled her onto my lap.

"Now that you've found all the legendaries, what's the next step?" she asked. I looked up into the sky.

"I have to go find Suicune again. He told me to see him once I found everyone. He's kind of guiding me through this thing," I replied. Tena smiled.

"I'd be happy if this was the end," she crooned. I smiled, but inside I had a feeling this was far from the end.


End file.
